


Scrambled eggs

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keitor Month 2020, M/M, We have the power of Satan and Keitor on our side, bonding time for Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: Keith has never had a proper meal in a long while, or so Lance thinks after his classmate downs his lunch at the cafeteria without blinking. But his friend Hunk has recently gained a roommate that is more than adept at charming his way to a young man's heart.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Scrambled eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! I am finally early, jesus christ. I may even be able to write a few prompts in advance, if this continues!  
> Honestly, I might use this prompt to do a more spicy version on my own once this is all over bc I can practically SEE the sexual tension between those two idiots. We will see about that~

Keith has no idea how any of this started in the first place, but here he is, sitting at a table next to virtual strangers and listening to their epic tales of misfortune with the college cafeteria and its less than enticing food policies.

“Food poisoning! For a week!” Lance (he’s glad he remembers some names from his classes, if he is being honest, or else he would have had to dub all of them in some way and it would have been even more impossible to talk to any of them) stabs his fork through the half eaten steak on his plate and frowns gloomily.

“And honestly, this looks like something my mother wouldn’t even _touch,_ much less eat.”  
Pidge snickers and almost throws their sandwich at him. “Well, tough luck, mommy’s boy. Not all of us can afford to compare this to actual cooking.”  
Keith silently agrees and shoves a piece of salad into his mouth. Well, he assumes it’s salad – it’s green and it doesn’t move, so it’s probably alright to eat. The mustard is a bit too much for his personal taste but as long as he doesn’t have to gag …

He stops short when dark eyes focus on him and Lance cries out, his hand diving in and snatching Keith’s fork away from him.

“Dios mio, are you _mad,_ Kogane?! You can’t just eat that, that’s literally the most disgusting thing on your entire plate”, he screeches and Keith feels himself grow faintly warm around the tip of his nose.

“It’s fine”, he mumbles, trying and failing to get his fork back. “I had worse. As long as it’s edible.”  
Incredulous and somehow _pitying_ glances are turned his way and heat spreads like wildfire across his entire face until he is certain he’s practically bathed in red. He didn’t actually intend to say that much and he shoves his chair back, ready to bolt – only to find Lance’s hand clamped around his wrist with a vice-like grip.

“Jesus, Kogane, you wound my heart. Don’t look at me like that when talking about _food,_ man, that’s sacrilegious. I’ll go get you some real food, you hear me?”  
“Please don’t tell me you intend to take me home.”  
It’s a soft whisper but Lance seems to hear it, laughter bursting from him. “I’m not trying to kidnap you, Kogane. I’m giving you the opportunity to taste something so good, you will die on the spot, you hear me?”  
Keith nods, rather helplessly, trying to steal a glance in Pidge’s direction. They just wave at him.

“You’ll be fine, Keith. Trust me!”  
Well, he doesn’t but he honestly doesn’t feel like there is much choice to be had.

And that’s how he finds himself in front of an unfamiliar door three days later, hands shoved into his pockets and breath misting in front of his eyes. This is the right address .. right?  
He grabs the little post it note again, edges  all worn out from him opening and closing it about a million times. He’s far too nervous for this. He should probably just go home-

The door opens and a young man probably his age peers outside, broad face lighting up with a grin so welcoming and glad that Keith feels like literal sunshine is being shoved down his throat.

“Oh, hello there! You must be Keith, right? Lance told me all about you. I’m Hunk.”  
He stretches out one hand and Keith takes it without thinking. He blinks as the man recoils.

“Oh my god, your hand is as cold as ice! Come on in, you’re going to freeze to death out there!”  
And he practically pulls Keith inside, the warmth hitting him in the face like a brick wall. It’s nice, though and there is an entirely too heavenly smell wafting through the air -

Shortly followed by the most gorgeous man Keith has ever seen stepping into the hallway.

He has long lustrous hair cascading down his back in waves, which he is currently about to fasten into a bun on top of his head, his skin a dark hue of simmering mahogany and his eyes, chestnut brown and glinting from the lights above, have a slight slant to them. He is also quite frankly gigantic – or at least it feels that way.

He is also currently smiling, his lips crooked in an endearingly amused way.

“Well hello there. You must be our last visitor, am I right? Keith Kogane?”  
The way his voice seems to practically swallow his name whole and spit it out in a different way sends shivers down Keith’s spine before he can suppress any of his reactions enough to not blush a fierce red.

“Uh. Yeah”, he stutters and is greeted with the quite frankly divine sound of a quiet laugh from the Adonis in front of him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lotor – I am currently Hunk’s roommate and I have been told to help him prepare a feast for one of his friend’s classmates. Which would be you?”  
Keith swallows and nods before courage leaves him entirely. This may be worth it after all.

It definitely is. Lotor’s hands work all too smoothly  doing whatever it is he is doing (Keith had been certain he was already done, since the oven seems to be preoccupied with a dish he now knows to be the  _main_ one for a couple of smaller ones standing on various plate all across the room. Lance is currently holding a bowl with chopped up fruits and curd in it on his lap, stirring the contents happily while chatting animatedly to Hunk, who is peeling an apple, dropping a few pieces into Lance’s awaiting mouth once in a while. Pidge is perched on a stool, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper and seemingly ignoring everyone and everything. Which leaves him and Lotor, who is whistling a soft tune just under his breath, attention fixed in front of him.

“I do hope everything will be to your liking.”  
Keith almost falls off his chair, grasping desperately for the table to steady himself. “What?”, is all he manages to say, the sound of Lotor’s soft chuckling filling the air.

“I did not know if you had any preferences”, he clarifies, his voice soft. “So I tried a few dishes, some of them vegetarian or even vegan, to save myself the embarrassment of having you go without food. I hope you do not suffer from certain allergies as well?”  
“No!” Keith blurts out, his cheeks heating again. Lotor does turn around at that, one eyebrow raised quizzically, and Keith flushes an even darker shade of red.

“No, I don’t … I don’t have any allergies. Or, uh, preferences. You shouldn’t have, uh, done so much.” He feels his fingers fidget nervously and tries to stop them. When he finally deems himself brave enough to finally look up again, his soul leaves his body because Lotor is smiling at him, wide and gloriously happy, a certain twinkle in his eyes that seems to elate Keith’s entire being.

“I am glad to have done it if it makes you happy.”  
And with that, he turns around once more, humming a soft tune under his breath, while Keith’s heart hammers against his ribs. 

When they sit down to eat, Lotor flashes him a private smile and takes the seat next to him, making Keith almost fall down from his chair, again. He shoves a fork full of mashed potatoes  into his mouth to save himself from the embarrassment of everything he has to live through right now and freezes – because the taste he is experiencing right now is pure bliss.

Lotor laughs, a soft rumble and leans in to whisper, “I am glad you like it, Keith”, his name rolling off his tongue like a promise, making Keith shudder. He swallows and nods breathlessly. 

“It’s, uh, great”, he manages weakly and almost sighs as Lotor’s laugh chimes again. A strong hand nudges his knee for just a second and its owner flashes him a smile full of a promise Keith can’t exactly understand. It makes him smile though, a shy thing gracing his face and Lotor’s eyes light up before he inclines his head towards Keith one more time.

“It would be my pleasure to cook for you once more, Keith.”

There is an enticing smell wafting through their bedroom and Keith feels his eyes crack open. Lotor stands in front of their bed, nothing more on his body but a long-sleeved purple silk robe, his chest almost entirely bare, a tray laden with food in his arms. He is smiling and Keith basks in it like a cat in the sun. His boyfriend presses a kiss to his forehead and nuzzles his dark hair with his nose.

“Happy anniversary, Keith”, he smiles, his voice as silky as his robe. Keith hums in agreement and lifts the covers so Lotor can once again snuggle up next to him, all the while balancing the tray in one of his giant hands. It almost falls and Keith snorts with sleepy laughter before grabbing it himself.

“I’ll take that”, he grins. “Before your scrambled eggs meet the sheets. They don’t deserve them.”  
Lotor laughs and Keith’s smile widens – he loves the sound of his boyfriend’s laughter more than anything in this world. Even more so than his cooking. He lets his head rest on Lotor’s shoulder after the latter has finally finished making himself comfortable again.

“I love you.”  
It’s a sleepy, entirely too soft confession and he feels embarrassed about it, as always, even though it’s true. Lotor hums and peppers his head with kisses until Keith giggles into his neck.

“Stop that”, he squawks as indignantly as he can manage but his boyfriend doesn’t listen to him and truthfully, Keith doesn’t want him to.

The eggs are cold by the time he gets to taste them but that is fine with him.


End file.
